Solar Ranger Apolloranger
by B-36
Summary: Three young teens descended from alien refugees and led by another alien take the fight against the risen Cyborg Empire with hundred thousand year suits, do they stand a chance? Maybe. OC Rangers, maybe some pairings. I only own the story and characters, the base idea belongs to Toei, Shotaro Ishiminori, and Saban. Reviews make me update faster, hint, hint.
1. Chapter 1-The Terrible Machiavellus!

Solar Ranger Apolloranger

(On a lonely plain that has blue skies and is next to the ocean is a yellow ATV, on the water is a blue jetski, and above both is a red single person jet. They then pick up speed and then several explosions erupt behind them, then three voices cry out

Voices: Solar Ranger, APOLLORANGER!

Music theme:

(Add the BGM of Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan to the lyrics, it'll make it better)

_If the sun should ever die_

_All would end with its dying cry._

_So now, we must roll the dice_

_That determines our place_

_In this ever expanding universe._

_Now head out and grab the light with all of you're might_

_And earn that place in life we have to earn_

_Dragon, Shark, Lion_

_Dragon, Shark, Lion_

_Stand and shimmer with the intensity of life behind you_

_Follow the Sun (Sun!)_

_Grab the Sun (Sun!)_

_And earn the reward you've earned, Solar Ranger Apolloranger!_

)

Title: Cyborg Empire Strikes! Flaming warriors of the Sun Strike!

Narrator: The middle of the Atlantic Ocean is occasionally invaded by icebergs during the season of April when ice floes head south after the passing of winter; one such iceberg sank the Titanic in 1912.

Since then there has been a permanent presence of an international Ice Patrol in the Atlantic to prevent another such disaster by warning ships about icebergs and measuring the icebergs for scientists to measure the icebergs size before they head into warmer waters and melt away. One such iceberg, some 3200 feet long has been spotted some 440 miles south of Iceland and heading to the island.

Concerned about what routes the iceberg might take the United States has sent an Ohio class submarine to keep an eye on it along with several Ice Patrol ships as several terrorists threats have emerged from the sector, which were taken seriously, and they fear it might be artificially created to disrupt trade or might be a carrier for terrorist forces.

However the iceberg contains a much worse scenario for Earth.

(Inside the iceberg is a series of large caverns, however they are artificial in nature as they are too perfect, looking more like a series of circular tubes had been thrust in and then emptied out. However there was little else to support the theory until a laugh emerged from a far off center, then a chilling voice spoke.)

Voice: ARISE MY SERVANTS! COME FORTH PLANET KINGS AND PREPARE TO DEVASTATE NUMBER 14 IN A BLAZE OF LIGHT!

(As the voice finishes the tunnels shake and light currents travel to a large central chamber where they blast the ground causing it to open up and 13 bodies arose from the ground. Unlike other bodies their heads were not connected to the torso and they looked like the planets (both dwarf and normal size) of the solar system except for a bluish hued whose head was the size of a Mars looking one whose main difference is that he's less red, has water, and has four continents.

They are the Planet Kings, monstrous creatures and generals of the Cyborg Empire who are created when a planets soul is ripped out of its core. They were the remnants of all the planets in the Solar System save for Earth, equipped with powerful cyborg bodies they are the Cyborg kings of hell!)

Planet Kings: HAIL EMPEROR!

Emperor: I, the cyborg emperor have awoken you after 100,000 Earth Years to start our conquests anew, there is turmoil in the Galactic Police allowing us to perform this act unmolested like last time.

Cy-Planet Mercury: Let me begin the conquest then!

Cy-Planet Pluto: Is that wise to strike so quickly? We don't know how much they remember of us. I suggest caution for the moment.

Cy-Planet Venus: I agree with Brother Mercury and offer my assassins to light the fireworks.

Emperor: ENOUGH! We will begin by introducing ourselves to this pitiful world.

All Planet Kings: WHAT?!

Emperor: Let me explain-(Sends out a mental signal causing the others to shimmer as they chuckled in agreement)

Cy-Planet Pluto: Let me make the preparations with Venus, are we dismissed?

Emperor: You are.

(The two leave while the voice speaks again to Neptune.)

Emperor: Neptune, prepare the base for our guests. Mars and Uranus will go and make a reception, to die FOR! HAHAHA!

(The Cy-Planet Kings mentioned leave)

Emperor: Now the remainder will prepare our bases worldwide, when those morons die this world will become a barrel of gunpowder that'll explode and we need to be prepared for that.

(The others leave glowing as their minds thought of the bases, how to construct them, who to equip them with, and what threats they would have to prepare for.)

(In a small high school a world away were three students who were sitting at a lunch table in the cafeteria working together on a sculpture, the tallest was a teen male with a red jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and socks. Next to him is another teen male with a yellow jacket, white t-shirt, khaki pants, brown socks and shoes. A few feet away is a teen female with a blue sweater, short cyan blue miniskirt, short socks, high heeled boots.

The work then stops as the girl shouts something, she takes out a roll of paper and strikes the one with yellow jacket)

Yellow: HEY! Karen, why the hitting?

Karen: Imbecile! I said I would work on the details!

Red: Leave him Karen, Reggie meant well with the sanding.

Reggie: Thanks Ed.

(Edward hits him with his hand)

Edward: My name is not Ed, ITS EDWARD!

Reggie: SORRY!

Karen: Alright, let me get started and then we'll go to work on our science project.

Edward: Why do we insist on calling it a science project?

Reggie: He has a point.

Karen: It encompasses a lot of scientific fields.

Edward: True, how do you think Leroy's handling his new home?

Reggie: I saw him make eggs today.

Edward: I must see this, if he can cook….

Karen: What?

(The two turn to Reggie who looks back, both grit their teeth and get back to work)

Reggie: Critics.

(Two hours later they walk back to their home, a small house under the care of Leroy, a very special guardian. A descendant of the Neptunian race he adopted these three as they were special and he decided to nurture their strengths.

Edward "Draco" Hayes is part Martian, resembling humans as Mars had similar conditions of evolution to Earth until its core was ripped out to create Cy-Planet Mars. His main difference from humans is reddish skin, silver eyes, high tolerance to hot climates and foods, and the ability to heat himself to 500 degrees Fahrenheit in a certain place on his body allowing him to set fire by touching stuff, his senses are not affected by being in water, high in the sky, or deep underground.

Karen "Shark" Primrose is a descendant of Pluto's glorious race, a mix of Martian, Pluto, Neptune, and Earth blood. Her main differences from humans is the inability to feel cold, the ability to freeze something by touch up to -90 F, plus able to work well in water to the point she sees no difference. Along with a blue streak in her hair, cyan blue eyes, and feeling warm everywhere she went that wasn't 40 degrees or lower explaining her short skirt and sweater combination which spreads a mixture maintaining her body temperature.

Reginald "Lion" Caruthers is a descendant of the Saturn race, with some mixture of Venusian blood mixed with some unfortunate genetic experimentation from a distant relative who was tortured and rescued from the clutches of the Cyborg Empire have allowed him to be more unusual with his body. His eyes are a deep orange, his hair is brown with an orange shade, several of his teeth resemble the extinct Saber tooth Tiger, his nails are larger than most. Most unusual thing about him was his near defiance of gravity as he can climb up walls easily, along with being able to find his way underground he is an escape artist.

These three work with Mr. Leroy to recreate the "Ranger" suit system.

When Cyborg Empire began its offensive against the solar system the planets found that their weapons ranging from plasma cannon to ion beams were useless against their tactics which was to infiltrate their societies with agents and troops, then cause the societies to recall frontline troops as the agents proved to be nigh invincible to armies and the troops they carried were easily replaced by factories in the stomachs with better materials and methods implemented making the troops invincible.

Then when the monster was destroyed or was damaged it ejected its memory core and sent out a call for a robot several nanites had been building for months (if the army was advanced and quick enough) turning it into an invincible giant robot that was immune to the planets defenses and had weapons to strike space forces. They then rampaged causing the reinforcements that should've went to the front lines be decimated by the robot allowing them to overwhelm them.

As the other planets fell with the most tragic duo being Pluto being destroyed and reduced to a dwarf planet and Saturn being obliterated with its own planetary shield maintaining the planets shattered body as a coffin to its citizens when the monster, after ripping out the soul activated the planets stockpile of earth breaker missiles causing it and the planet to blow apart.

Mars held out long enough for the remaining planets to create a system to beat back the agents by creating a suit of various materials which would negate the monsters sensors preventing it from adapting along with extremely powerful weapons that would overcome the cyborgs nanites.

As Mars' soul was ripped out and the planet withered the remaining planets launched their counteroffensive with the Solar Ranger teams. Amazingly they succeeded and defeated Cyborg Empire whose command ship was thrown into the Earth by a robot; sadly they were too late as Cyborg Empire took advantage of their basic disunity and had managed to get to the planet souls.

The system they had found was that of a prototype ranger team with more firepower and using the various abilities of the people of the planets to allow the suits greater usage along with saving energy by allowing energy to be diverted to other sections of the body.

Leroy was the caretaker of the suits until his ship was shot down by Empire forces, twenty years before he had been revived by the ships medical bay as it failed, as of the moment he is trying to create a mechanical body that can sustain itself as his current one is dying.)

(Leroy is in the house with a small pipe as they enter)

Leroy: Well my dears, how is the education system working for you?

Karen: In science they assigned us a project to make a stable structure by using common materials and as few of them as possible, we built a rail bridge out of granite, popsicle sticks, and charcoal basing our designs on the John Galt Line Bridge from Atlas Shrugged.

Leroy: Doesn't that defeat the purpose?

Edward: Which?

Leroy: using common materials.

Edward: Everyone was doing bridges so we decided to make one with few materials as possible, our teacher was impressed.

Leroy: I won't need to come down there again?

(The three shake their heads)

Leroy: Good, now what's for dinner?

Reggie: My treat!

(The other three look at each other and run off with various excuses.)

Reggie: My cooking isn't that bad, I'll get them later, I will.

(Later they're in the lab working at several computers save for Reginald whose welding something together on a wall, Leroy comes into the room, he is tall, hawk-nosed, cerulean eyes, sandy brown hair, and 12 fingers covered by leather gloves.)

Leroy: How goes the work?

Karen: Almost done, there! After 2,857 hours of work, testing, and building we are FINSIHED!

Leroy: Really?

All three: Yes.

Leroy: Excellent, now did you see the news?

All three: Nope.

Leroy: Earths made Alien Contact!

Karen: With whom?

Leroy: I don't know, they call themselves the Skeren.

Reginald: Skeren, sounds like something you do on the toilet.

(The other two nod in agreement.)

Leroy: Be nice. Now I suggest, because you three have the weapons to hold off an alien fleet, you should prepare for the worst.

(Edward and Karen go to the wall where Reggie is, he hands them two bracelets, one blue and one red. Edward puts the red one on his right wrist while Karen puts the blue one on her right wrist, on the bracelets are silver symbols, on the red one is a dragon head, on the blue one is a pair of shark jaws. Reggie turns around and on his wrist is a yellow bracelet with a silver lion head symbol.

Then they thrust their hands out and make fists with their right arms.)

All Three: APOLLO FLASH!

(All three of their bodies are stripped of everything on them save the bracelets which are flashing, then their arms glow which are soon covered by a suit like material which extends over their bodies going from their neck to feet. Then a helmet forms over their heads and stop leaving the front of their faces exposed.

Then black glassy visors form over their faces, reflective materials then form over the visors until they fill in the missing spaces between the helmets face edges.

Turning they strike a pose, Edward is in the middle, he is in a red and white suit, his visor looks like his bracelet save it looks as if the mouth is open. He holds up both his arms and holds his hands in front of his shoulders like claws, he is Solar Dragon.

Karen is to the left and is in a blue and silver suit with a visor that exactly resembles her bracelet; she holds her arms toward Edward like they are jaws opening to swallow its victims, she is Solar Shark.

Reginald, on the right, is in a yellow and orange suit with a visor that resembles the outline of a roaring lions head, holds his arms like their claws and aims them at Edward, he is Solar Lion)

All three: SOLAR RANGER APOLLORANGER!

Leroy: Was that necessary?

All three: NOPE!

Leroy: Why then?

Solar Shark: Think of it, if our opponent is logical the rationalist spend time wondering why we did that and then we'll strike it while its wondering.

Leroy: Interesting, as a rationalist I now see the logic in your moves.

Edward: I am Solar Dragon!

Karen: Solar Shark!

Reginald: Solar Lion!

Leroy: Alright, get out and be prepared to strike if things go pear shaped.

(They rush to a door which opens revealing three seats, each one is colored. They sit in their corresponding seats and are sent underground into the cockpits of three jets. As they get in the jets, the engines start up and they hover off the ground, they are in an underground hangar which opens at the top.

The jets fly out and the hangar is revealed to be in a forest.)

**Ice Flow Base of Cyborg Empire**

(Inside the base a nasty alien looks at the body of Cy-Planet Pluto which has a helmet on it and no sign of the planet soul nearby)

Alien: I want to be sure I'll be recompensed.

Pluto: You will be, my emperor is very fair, you know of the Cantron family?

Alien: I do.

Pluto: They got their start with us.

Alien: That is enough proof for me.

Pluto: Excellent.

(The Alien leaves and Pluto chuckles)

Pluto: Too bad the Cantron family never got their payday, oh well; I'll make sure he gets his before he gets away. (Chuckles nastily)

(Inside a meeting room of ice are ambassadors from all the nations of Earth. As they talk to each other the alien enters with a dramatic flourish.)

Alien: I am a member of the Skeren diplomatic corps, my name is Akeren. I am a high diplomat of the planet and wish to begin this momentous meeting with your people.

(Inside a room the "Soul" planetary head of Pluto chuckles as he looks at a screen, his plan was now in motion.)

Pluto: Time to "Change" the channel.

(He flips a switch, inside the TV cameras of the human channels a small disturbance in the broadcast signal causing an artificial signal to take over the signal.)

Pluto: Now let's begin the end of this Earth.

(A minute before: At 300,000 feet above the iceberg is the trio of jets, hypersonic stealth VTOLS, inside them the three Solar Rangers are watching the broadcast.)

Solar Lion: Hey Shark, doesn't that guy look like that actor?

Solar Shark: Which actor?

Solar Dragon: Kronsky?

Solar Lion: Yeah him, doesn't the Iranian ambassador look like him?

Solar Shark: Yes, that's actually his twin brother.

Solar Lion and Dragon: Wait, what?!

Solar Shark: He was separated at birth during the Iranian crisis some years ago when they nearly came to blows.

Solar Lion: Such a small world, hang on something's gone screwy with the TV signals.

Solar Shark: Checking, something's hijacked the signal!

Solar Dragon: It's coming from the ice flow, DAMN IT! Someone's trying to block the signal and make it look like the meetings going all hunky dory with a fake broadcast!

Solar Shark: Permission to unlock weapons?

Solar Dragon: Agreed. Go down to the middle of the ice flow and launch plasma missiles, fly up and repeat twice, then change into ATV, then strike, Leroy?

(Over Radio)

Leroy: _I heard, they'll be ready for instant launch._

(End comm)

Solar Dragon: ATTACK!

(All three jets engines light as the planes lower their noses and aim for their targets.)

(Change: Inside the conference chamber the dignitaries are talking to the "ambassador" when suddenly the doors break open and in come several hundred troops, they are cyborg troops with a mix of pure robot special weapon forces, leading them is a red visored robot name Machiavellus, named after the Italian writer.)

Machiavellus: Prepare to join us, Cyborg Empire in a treaty that transcends everything!

Alien Skeren: WHAT? Cyborg Empire! But you were destroyed!

Machiavellus: Yeah, no we weren't, you see shooting down a command ship and destroying a command ship are two different things entirely. I am told that we instigated a massive volcanic eruption when we crashed but apart from that we did little else. You see our plan is to recover and conquer the universe, Earth is an excellent stepping stone, its humans are hardworking, thoughtful, and at heart brilliant at killing.

When augmented with our Cyborg technology they'll become excellent soldiers and leaders for us. Now for your payday.

(Visor lights up and shoots a heat ray through the alien who disintegrates with a painful scream being his only reaction)

Machiavellus: Terrible alien, never liked him. Can't believe he became an ally with us if only for a minute.

US Ambassador (confused): Why did you kill him?

Machiavellus: We don't like mercenaries or traitors, now we'll make you obedient cyborgs who'll assassinate key people at the right moments allowing us to conquer the world, you'll also gather people who might replace you and bring them to us. (Chuckles) Be glad the kings feel merciful.

You see Skeren was needed to trick you into coming here; our cameras took note of your reactions which were then pasted into a video, now we are hijacking the signal with the video which will show the conference ending in a diplomatic victory!

(The place rumbles as if an earthquake is coming)

Russian Ambassador: What is that?

Machiavellus: Impact of kinetic weapons, missiles probably. Interesting, very powerful kinetics it seems like the weapons are beyond anything on Earth.

(Suddenly the roof caves in and three ATV like vehicles come in with the Apollorangers seated on back.)

Machiavellus: Rangers, that explains it.

Solar Dragon: Alright then, let's get it on!

Machiavellus: Soldiers strike!

(The cyborgs and robots rush forward causing the Apollorangers to leap up onto the roof while the ATVs start hovering away)

All Apollorangers: We are SOLAR RANGER APOLLORANGER!

(They make several poses with an explosion erupting behind them)

Machiavellus: Why would you do that? You could've attacked me with a surprise strike. Oh…..

(The Apollorangers are aiming a giant crossbow at him, made while he was talking)

Machiavellus: Quite ingenious using your voices and poses to confuse me.

(The crossbow lights up and shoots a silver stream of energy tearing through the robot causing it to blow apart, then the three separate the pieces which turn into an assault rifle for Dragon, a sniper rifle for Shark, and a machinegun for Lion. The two males launch a stream of electromagnetic projectiles at the troops while Shark keeps troops away from the ambassadors.)

Solar Lion: We're winning!

Solar Dragon and Shark: DON'T SAY THAT!

(Inside the control room Pluto scoffs and presses a button)

Pluto: We may have underestimated Earth's defenders but Machivellus is sure to 'fix' them, REVIVE MY GENERAL AND GROW STRONGER!

(Behind the three Apollorangers a laser raises out of the floor, turning the three are surprised to see it and prepare to fire when it launches a stream of energy at Machiavellus' remains, the beam adjusts until it strikes a silver ball which then launches and flies out the doorway slicing through the troops.)

Solar Lion: Man their retirement policy sucks!

Solar Shark: For us it got a lot worse, Leroy told me that Cyborg Empire could revive troops using such a laser if the memory core was intact, this must be it.

Solar Dragon: Are we really facing Cyborg Empire then?

Solar Shark: Doubtful, but I wouldn't exclude them yet.

Solar Lion: So where is that guy then?

Solar Shark: 400 feet tall somewhere.

Solar Dragon: Alright, is our support nearby?

(They look at their wrists which then give out a stream of data.)

Solar Lion: They're quite near.

Machiavellus: NOT THAT IT'LL HELP YOU!

(His foot smashes into the room causing people to scream the rangers to step back.)

Solar Lion: He's back.

Solar Shark: Bigger and uglier.

Solar Dragon: Humiliated once only to be humiliated again.

(Then they slap each other)

Solar Dragon: Lets never do that again on pain of watching the Birds and the Bees tape from health class.

Solar Shark and Lion (shudder): Agreed.

Solar Dragon: Alright then, Solar Jet!

(All three raise their arm to the skies causing the jets to fly through the ceiling and hover in front of the platform, they jump in and the jets fly out the way they came in. Flashing the jets see the unmoving form of their opponent whose limbs are glowing and changing.)

Solar Lion: What's up with him?

Solar Dragon: I don't know, Shark, got an answer?

Solar Shark: He was made out of strengthened Titanium, exceptional against Earth weapons but useless against our weapons; my guess is that his body is being strengthened with new metals and connections to ensure no loss of locomotion.

Solar Lion: Let's wait until we have the big boys then, don't want to give them info on the planes.

Solar Dragon: Agreed, perform maneuvers 7, 9, and 15. That'll give us time.

Solar Shark: Distance?

Solar Lion: If I could butt in, we should probably test his weapons when he's finished.

Solar Dragon: That's not a bad idea.

Solar Shark: I wish I had thought of that to tell you the truth.

Solar Lion: Coming from you (Fake Sniffles)

Solar Dragon: Enough, he's finishing up.

Solar Shark: I estimate 20 seconds until he rebuilds.

Solar Dragon: We might as well wait for the big boys.

Solar Lion: If you don't want to practice your acrobatics.

Solar Dragon: There they are!

(Three black shapes appear and as they get closer they are revealed to be three animalistic robots, the first is a red European Dragon like mech with a huge wingspan.

The second is a blue shark with two visible rockets underneath the body.

The third is a yellow lion whose jets are also visible, as they get close the jets approach them, when they're close, the three jets flip over and then shoots the pilots out into a hole in each mech that corresponds with their master.)

Solar Dragon: Let's finish him!

(Suddenly Machiavellus launches a stream of white hot plasma missiles striking all three mechs.)

Machiavellus: FOOLS! I am invincible; your pitiful attempt at killing me will end only in failure!

Solar Shark: SHARKRANG!

(The "Shark Fins" flies off from the back and side, they then attach to each other which then forms into a vicious grey boomerang which then spins off slices Machiavlellus' hand revealing a Gatling missile launcher. The fin flies back and forms back into its other shape and returns to the sharks back.)

Solar Lion: Lets me handle this freak show's wrists.

(Roaring Solar Lions mech rushes as Machiavellus launches a stream of missiles, the lion roars as the missiles strike him, then Dragon flies forward and launches a stream of fiery green plasma from its mouth blowing apart the missile streams.

Solar Lion leaps up into the air, its claws and eyes glow as it flies up, then its claws surge with energy and slice the mechanism apart, sadly while the missiles were not loaded.

Machiavellus steps back in surprise.)

Machiavellus: How is this possible? I was made to kill scum like you.

Solar Dragon: You were based on lessons learned by groups like Cyborg Empire years ago; we have a teacher whose learned the lessons as well, and he took some extra classes too!

(The three fly up and glow in a pale turquoise light, then Solar Shark falls back to the ground and bites Machiavellus in the legs ripping them off at the knees causing him to fall, then Solar Lion lands in front and roars launching a sonic wave causing an EMP like effect on the general causing him to spark and become sluggish, then Solar Dragon grabs the generals torso with its arms, which are unusually long, and flies up into the atmosphere and reaches it a few moments later, then it continues until it reaches outer space.

The dragon lets go and Machiavellus floats away)

Machiavellus: What do you hope to attempt by performing this?

Solar Dragon: Burn you up in the atmosphere sounds good. I noticed your legs were rockets and had Shark deal with the legs so I could be sure there weren't problems.

Machiavellus: Are you a dumbass? I'm immune to such schemes!

Solar Dragon (Sighing): I plan on making you burn up.

Machiavellus: How?

(Without responding, Solar Dragon spins, the mechs tail slashes the armor causing a deep fissure to form in the stomach of the armor revealing the unfired plasma missiles for the now broken braces.

As the dragons front returns to the front its mouth is glowing, then a stream of white plasma strikes the fissure which glows as the plasma strikes the missiles causing the chain reactions to start, Machiavellus roars as the missiles go off, as the light dies down Solar Dragon sees the broken hulk of Machiavellus whose body is soft from the heat and cold of space mix causing Machiavellus to be weak.)

Solar Dragon: Listen Here Controller. Yes I know you're listening, we aren't like the past guys who once defended this system, we are willing to go all out, we won't make deals, and we won't backstab each other. We are going to rip you and your attempts to invade Earth apart, now goodbye.

(The dragon head-butts the robot into Machiavellus sending him into the atmosphere causing fire to form around him. Then the dragon launches a stream of plasma energy striking the robots body, the robot general screeches as its internal mechanisms melt, it gives off one last screech as its power cuts as the reactor expands enveloping the body in a titanic explosion seen by the peoples of the entire northern US, Greenland, Iceland, UK, much of Continental Europe, and parts of Eastern Europe.

The dragon screeches in victory and then glides back down to the ice flow.

Inside the control room Cy-planet Pluto is joined by Mercury, Uranus, and Mars, their planet souls are over their necks and are now a deep reddish hue.)

Cy-Planet Mercury: They won, my Emperor this is awful.

Cy-Planet Uranus (Fearfully): They can't be allowed to interfere further!

Cy-Planet Mars: This dragon mech is returning and the Shark and Lion are waiting for him, perhaps this isn't a loss after all.

Cy-Planet Pluto: I see we're on the same track, prepare to blow the base.

Cy-Planet Mercury: I'll dispatch some people to keep them busy (Chuckles).

(On the ice flow Solar Sharks mech is scanning the ice flow while the Lion looks over the landscape.)

Solar Shark: Found them, they're all together.

Solar Lion: Leave it to me.

Solar Shark: Return them to the UN HQ and then come home, no posing or we'll force you to eat your own cooking.

Solar Lion: My cooking isn't that bad!

Solar Shark: Keep telling yourself that, just get on it.

(Solar Dragon returns with a thud on the ice.)

Solar Dragon: Grab them and let's get out of here, I detect F-18s on the way, I don't think they like us attacking their "allies".

(Solar Lion bites into the ground and scoops the representatives into its "stomach" when the ground around it bursts open and out comes larger versions of the robot troops)

Solar Dragon: My god, this is insane.

Solar Lion: We don't have time for this shit.

Solar Shark: I wouldn't say so, this is strange wouldn't you say?

Solar Dragon: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

Solar Lion: That they want us to fight them?

Solar Shark: Let's see if they can fly.

(All three mechs lift up and escape the ice flow, inside the control room the planet souls look at each other.)

Cy-Planet Mars: They are smart, not that I care, troops after them!

(The robot troops have wings emerge from their back and rockets inbetween the wings send them flying high into the sky after the three robots, a few minutes later the base explodes in a flash of light.

Inside her mech Solar Shark watches the base die)

Solar Shark (To herself): Well that explains why they wanted us to fight them.

(A beep from her console alerts her to a new development.)

Solar Shark: Oh damn, looks like we aren't out of the woods yet.

(Behind the three mechs the robots are flying after them armed with giant lasers coming out of their backs, as the robots get closer the lasers fire striking the mechs.)

Solar Dragon: So that's how they want to play.

(All three mechs turn back to the robots and charge up their weapons which glow (Mouth for dragon, fins for shark, and claws for lion), as they rush in to strike the robots dodge save for a few which then explode as they come near causing a series of tremendous explosions to send the mechs flying.

They recover and fly up to the edge of the atmosphere while the robots circle underneath out of hitting range.)

Solar Lion: Any ideas?

Solar Dragon: We can't be slow, these metal creeps must be meant to weaken us before the remainder try to finish us.

Solar Shark: Let me call Leroy, he might know something, Leroy?

Leroy: _Responding, what in god's name is going on there, TV from the ISS has shown Edward obliterating some metallic hulk, the place blowing apart, and now you underneath the ISS?!_

Solar Shark: We got company, they're hostile, and we have evidence its Cyborg Empire, or a copycat, right now there are robots after us. They get close or allow opponents to get close and most escape while a small group detonates their power cores, also armed with a powerful laser beam plus missiles. Any similarity?

Leroy: _Yes, they sound like Cyborg Empire Cannon EX-98 models. Very dangerous to mess with, you need to be over 100,000 miles per hour to ensure they won't perform Kami-Robo. I suggest the Solar Jets for this one though, they shouldn't be immune to the firepower of your jets and they're small enough to cause them to not perform the self-detonations since you won't be recognized as a threat like the big boys are and the lasers won't hit you meaning you have to avoid their anti-bug missiles as they refer to them._

Solar Lion: My stomach hates this idea.

Solar Dragon: Alright then thanks.

Leroy: Godspeed you three.

Solar Shark: Jet ETA?

Solar Dragon: 2 minutes.

Solar Shark: Lion, prepare to send your mech to New York and have him deposit the ambassadors there when the jets arrive.

Solar Lion: Alright then, set it already.

Solar Shark: On a roll today are we?

Solar Dragon: We'll use our mechs as escorts, just in case.

Solar Lion: Mines easier to repair, I'll program it to assist yours.

Solar Shark: You have the important cargo.

Solar Dragon: Remember this, no real combat maneuvers just escape and have them return home immediately.

Solar Lion: Understood, commander, set the program in.

Solar Dragon: Good, prepare to go.

(A minute later the three jets roar in and the earlier exchange process is reversed as all three are shot into the cockpits of the jets. All three jets roar into battle while the mechs circle for a moment and when the robots are distracted fly far enough from the battle and begin their trip to New York.

In the battle zone the three jets are fighting for their lives as the robots swarm them and launch missiles. However this is an advantage at times as the three launch rays at a swarm of missiles causing one to blow taking the others with it. The robots missiles don't always come in swarms and in groups of 2 to 5 causing the jets to keep agile. Thankfully being powered by an Ion engine they have near infinite fuel.

Solar Dragon's jet manages a minute into the battle to line up on a robot and fires a small missile into its chest where a glowing light is, the missile penetrates and explodes causing the robot to explode as bombs in it go off as it's knocked out to prevent capture.

The other two Apollorangers follow suit and with difficulty both manage to shoot one down each causing the number of robots to go down from 21 to 18.

The rest of the battle lasts for only a half hour longer and as Solar Lion ends the battle by blasting the last one with a larger plasma missile the three jets leave the area and head into the sky, as they head into the sky they launch a stream of missiles which explode near various satellites, they then head down as the satellites cameras are wiped for a minute, they then head down to the continental US and over a lake near the area they crash into the water causing them to sink below the waves, as they land on the floor the ion engines switch to underwater motors sending them to an underwater cave which then drains out causing the three to land on the ground, small metal hooks grab the planes and then shoots them down to the hangars.

Then the three get out and collapse to the floor with groans, Leroy rushes in concerned when Solar Dragon holds up his hand.)

Solar Dragon: Just let us get used to standing.

(The three spend the next few minutes getting used to their legs and eventually have full control, they then take off their helmets revealing their heads are bathed in sweat save for Edwards.)

Edward: One of the cooling systems failed as you see, luckily our eyes weren't affected.

Leroy: Thank the gods for that.

Karen: I should've guessed I overloaded the electrical distribution system, thankfully nothing else was affected.

Reggie: Should've come up with a good system for power distribution.

Leroy: We'll fix that in a moment, now rest.

Reggie, Karen, and Edward: I second that!

(All three then drop onto the ground and fall asleep, the day having finally caught up with them. Smiling Leroy picks each one up and takes them into the assembly room where three beds are set up; on each is a color of the Apollorangers. He puts each one on the bed with the sheets corresponding to their color. He then goes and picks up their helmets and takes them to a computer, taking out a rectangular clear piece of plastic he then puts them into a slide and the events of the battle play out.

As they finish he frowns and clenches his fist, he then shuts the computer down and turns to the sleeping teens.)

Leroy: Good luck, you'll need it. You'll need it.

(Inside a new Cyborg Empire base is a black metallic body some fifty feet high, it has large pulsing wire like devices on it which pulse giving it life, a large sword on its side, a small red visor on its head which glows, on its chest is a large symbol of a strange Cyclops like creature devouring a child, this is the emperor of Cyborg Empire. It then notices all the Planet Kings enter fearfully.)

Cyborg Emperor: Well, I see the galactic police aren't out of the fight yet.

Cy-Planet Pluto: If I may speak I don't think this is one of them, for one the lion should've been wrecked by the missiles but wasn't. The only explanation is that it's made out of Iridium X-5, simply put a material whose process was lost during our first war with the Rangers when we destroyed Mercury and a large part of the evacuation fleet. This suggests that a surviving ranger or a relative has discovered remnants and has made it, probably to travel and only met us through accident.

Cyborg Emperor: Intriguing, if that's the case. Venus, search for all known Rangers who were reported dead in the mechs, those things are meant to keep the pilot.

Cy-Planet Uranus: If not?

Cyborg Emperor: Then simple, kill all descendants of the planets who are on Earth, problem solved.

Cy-Planet Mars: We don't have the firepower!

Cyborg Emperor: Oh. Then present me with a plan to make use of our limited resources. What of the Earth Ambassadors?

Cy-Planet Saturn: Alive, the Apollorangers grabbed them.

Cy-Planet Mars: Really? Interesting, then they are much more dangerous, loyalty and unity are their strengths unlike the others who we divided at times. We'll have to be careful, I wish to present you a plan I have in mind to defeat Earth and grab its soul.

Cyborg Emperor: Show me it when you have an outline ready, I thank you all for not asking forgiveness. Too many other planet souls did that, and they didn't last. GO!

Planet Kings: WE SALUTE YOU!


	2. Chapter 2-Cyborg mutant Axeron strike!

(On a lonely plain that has blue skies and is next to the ocean is a yellow ATV, on the water is a blue jetski, and above both is a red single person jet. They then pick up speed and then several explosions erupt behind them, then three voices cry out

Voices: Solar Ranger, APOLLORANGER!

Music theme:

If the sun should ever die

All would end with its dying cry.

So now, we must roll the dice

That determines our place

In this ever expanding universe.

Now head out and grab the light with all of your might

And earn that place in life we have to earn

Dragon, Shark, Lion

Dragon, Shark, Lion

Stand and shimmer with the intensity of life behind you

Follow the Sun (Sun!)

Grab the Sun (Sun!)

And earn the reward you've earned, Solar Ranger Apolloranger!

)

Pluto's master strike!/Rise ApolloJack!

_**Setting: The Planet Kings sit around a table while the emperor sat away from the table; they are planning their next series of maneuvers.**_

Cyborg Emperor: Cyborg Emperor desire to see plans for Earth, Pluto my most faithful, show me what we next in mind.

(His voice reverberates throughout the room, a harsh electronic voice meant to cover his identity from enemies of years before when he took power in a distant star system that no longer exists as he eradicated it in a mad attempt to take the Planet Soul.)

Cy-Planet Pluto: One plan we can perform is pretty simple, we have located the location of potential Puranium sources in several continents. The power from them will allow us to get our reactors back online; this effort will be launched by Venus's special weapon troops.

The only other is too launch a strike against the militaries of the USA by destroying NORAD and the White House's ability to launch nukes by destroying Cheyenne mountain and the White Side of the procedures by elites, Cheyenne will be dealt with by StarGeneral Axeron.

Cyborg Emperor (Chuckling as the name registers): The famous general who took out Mars while killing the first team of Solar Rangers?

Cy-Planet Pluto: Yes him, I figured that even if they intervene, that Axeron would end our problems. He is at full strength allowing him to fight him and the soldiers protecting Cheyenee.

(Chuckling the Emperor silently thanked himself for making him the head, he was a genius in every right since he held only the best of what the Plutian race had to offer.)

Cy-Planet Jupiter: Should we not strike NASA or any place involved in futuristic technology? Long term they will be problems if Apolloranger succeeds.

Cy-Planet Pluto: I agree Jupiter, that this is a gamble but the Nuclear strength is alone capable of doing much damage to our mining unites, the other places you have mentioned are not anywhere close to be viable to use against our countermeasures, even if Apolloranger helped, there are too many concepts they don't understand or are undiscovered for now, although we are monitoring them.

Cy-Planet Jupiter: Thank you for explaining, I am now convinced that this is a strategy to pursue.

Cy-Planet Ceres: With all respects to Pluto King, what about black market traders of the intergalactic market.

Cy-Planet Pluto: What in Emperors name could Earth offer them to trade for an arsenal of weapons that could be turned on them one day?

Cy-Planet Ceres: Technology and slaves.

(The other planet kings look at each other in confusion.)

Cy-Planet Pluto: Will you elaborate?

Cy-Planet Ceres: On the market some planets have joined the galactic federation unprepared technology wise, Earth has accomplished many of these base steps, Earth only needs to sell plans of 1950's technology so those planets can build up an industrial base, Slaves I think need not be elaborated on.

Cy-Planet Pluto: That is something I'm amazed by, this will definitely have to be dealt with.

Cy-Planet Mars: Enough talk about the future, let us attack so this scenario may never come to reality.

Cy-Planet Pluto: I agree with our hot blooded cousin in this regard, now let us brief Axeron to ensure he understands.

Cy-Planet Mercury: Why? It's a robot and needs no encouragement, maybe if it's an android.

(Cyborg Emperor's chuckles bounce throughout the room)

Cyborg Emperor: Axeron is a cyborg genetic mutation mix, one of two to survive the original work. He'll be briefed now.

Cy-Planet Ceres: Genetic mutation?

Cyborg Emperor: Ay, I tried to make genetic mutations but it didn't work out too well, out of 10,000 individuals only two survived and one was grabbed.

Cy-Planet Pluto: Very well, send him in.

(The floor in the middle opened and a platform rose up to the level of the floor and the sight on it caused several of the Planet Kings to gasp in surprise and shock prompting Cy-Planet Pluto to say "So much for you having stomachs." With a chuckle)

On the platform was a truly horrible sight, it was humanoid in name only, its body split in two down the middle, on his left side was a vaguely human side with a grinning mouth, silver eye, six fingered hand, small barrels in place of fingers, a sharp knife like device on his knee, and two skulls nailed into his chest and stomach.

On its right was a saber tooth tiger humanoid whose mouth looked hungry as it smiled, its eye was orange, the fur was a deep orange, claws were on its toes and feet, half a tail stood out of his rear with a blade on it, on its right stomach and chest was a pair of skulls.)

Axeron: What does the Emperor and his kings require of me?

Cyborg Emperor: Axeron, I order you to destroy Cheyenne Mountains underground facilities.

Axeron: Gladly, I hope those fools show up.

Cy-Planet Jupiter: Be cautious, they are stronger than the team you faced before.

Axeron: Well then my victory will be glorious.

(The platform sinks into the ground)

Cy-Planet Venus: Whose skulls were those?

Cyborg Emperor: His families, to have him prove his loyalty I had him kill his family, afterwards he stuck their skulls on him.

(Shuddering all leave the room anticipating the defeat of the Apollorangers.)

(In another part of the world the three Apollorangers sat down for lunch, they were not so pleased with the meal.

The lunch system of the school was always noted for being free, that being the only reason to eat it when nothing else was around. While a good idea in the starting decades of the 20th century when school children of the town were eating once or twice a day, in the 21st century feeding kids that made British food preferable is something that can be charged as a crime against humanity.)

Reggie: Why are we doing this?

Edward: I forgot the food. (As he presses his fork against the food it shivered like it was alive.)

Karen(shocked): Please tell me that didn't happen.

(Edward looked around and then pressed his finger against it causing the meat to be heated, a few seconds later it was cooked properly, the other two watched as he did the same for theirs.

They then went to eating and were generally okay as they ate; afterwards they left as the day ended, as the trio left the two others punched him in the stomach knocking him down in agony.)

Karen and Reggie: That's for making us eat that meal!

(A half hour later all three were home, Edward keeping as far away as possible from them as forgiveness would not be coming soon.

Right now they were working on suit modifications when a ringing alarm took them by surprise, running they ran to a table, swiping her hand over the table they see a large ship heading into the atmosphere, small ships ran around it and what seemed to be a battle was brewing as the ships entered.

Turning the three looked at each other in surprise)

Edward: Lets deal with this before something on Earth gets hit.

Apollorangers: APOLLO FLASH!

(The three flashes of light covered their bodies in the suit material which took .3 seconds to complete; they then ran to the wall which opened, sitting in their seats they are sent flying to the cockpits of the Apollojets whose ion engines start up causing the VTOL function to activate sending the three planes up as the roof opens, going up the jets stop rising at 2,000 feet above sea level and then blast off.

Within three minutes the engines had propelled them to near spatial height of 100,000 feet and they were coming into the battle zone, taking stock the three were stunned to see that it was Cyborg Empire EX-98s and a large Earth cruiser sized vessel (600 feet long) fighting a massive 700,000 ton ship which was firing.

So far the battle was tied as neither could damage the other; both were at a level altitude and exchanging fire with various types of projectile, beam, and plasma weaponry.

The three arm their weapons)

Solar Dragon: TALLYHOO!

(All three jets engines turned up to 100% while the weapons tracking systems sought targets.

Onboard a small V-shaped ship Cy-Planet Venus held a margarita and drank it, the soul needed it as the day unfolded, the assassin placements into Washington had nearly gone without a hitch until they were above New Jersey when a large ship had nearly crushed the ship it was on!

Cyborg Emperor had seen it fit to send relief in form of a defense cruiser and several mechs while cancelling its part in the mission.

If it could show anger, it would've by now as the enemy trader ship kept attacking, sadly EX-98 lasers and proton shells didn't work on the ships tachyon based shields, luckily it was starting to overload as the defense cruiser fired its heavy nova fusion missiles.

Its thoughts then were interrupted as missile warning beeped, shocked the being turned to see several plasma missiles strike several of the robots blowing some limbs off, one or two blew apart as their power cells were struck. Looking for the source the Planet King was blinded as three flashes of light passed, turning its eyes focused and saw a sight that was not something it wanted, stealth needed to be maintained for it, cursing the being made a choice.)

Cy-Planet Venus: Tell the cruiser to disappear into space for a while and return cloaked, the EX-98s will keep both our movements covered, they can't destroy the cruiser with those jets and they daren't call on the mechs while the EX-98s are online.

(The orders went out to the robots that nodded in response and began their assaults on the jets while the cruiser departed into the atmosphere for the limited safety of space.)

Inside Apollo Dragons cockpit he noticed the cruiser leaving and sighed, as much as he wanted the cruiser he daren't call on the mechs until they had strategies and tools for them. Turning to the left he saw some Ex-98s approach to close for comfort, he then smiled as he pulled a red lever.

As the lever was pulled the jet turned a deep crimson, plasma flames flew around it giving the jet the appearance of a dragon, the apparition flew to the right and the EX-98s were vaporized as the plasma tore through them.

In the cockpit of her jet Apollo Shark looked around and saw the robots keeping their distance as her comrades' jet flew around vaporizing several more, smiling she turns a key causing several ports to open up and launch probes. The probes flew around and flew into a cloudbank, the probes excited the clouds causing a tempest to form, and the tempest grew to a contained but intense power.

The robots turned in time to see the tempest tear through them, Apollo Shark flew around the tempest, as it did a full 360 the probes returned and the storm subsided.

In his jet, Apollo Lion chuckled as his comrades drew all attention to them. Turning his key he gave a sadistic grin, the jet glowed and flew into a large group of enemy mechs, as he passed through them the energy released causing the robots to blow apart in a series of massive explosions.

The last robots died to Apollo Sharks plasma missile, with the skies cleared apart from the ship that had instigated the fight, the three jets turned to face it, already the calls for mechs were out and the mechs were approaching them.

In his cockpit Apollo Dragon gave out several signals to attempt communication, all failing when Shark calls)

Apollo Shark: They're using a Tachyon based shield, I'm sending out a Probe to break through and set a link.

(A second later Apollo Sharks jet launched a small Sputnik looking probe which hit the shield and sent a wave of energy out causing a communications link to form, then Apollo Shark sent the link to Dragon and Lion so they could listen while Dragon would communicate.

Thanking her for the assistance Apollo Dragon steels himself for the talk.)

Apollo Dragon: Hello there, we are Solar Ranger Apolloranger. Forgive us for keeping weapons hot on you but until we know your identity and intentions we aren't going to stop.

Voice: Who in the gods name are the Apollorangers?"

(Background noise indicates worried talking among several people.)

Apollo Dragon: We are a team who created this tech out of remnants of the last war some 100,000 years ago.

"Oh then, we are the Seres weapons trader fortress number seventeen. We received orders from the Russian government some years ago and are delivering pending payment." Said the trader.

Apollo Dragon: Mind if we see these weapons?

Voice: Okay, I suppose so.

Solar Dragon: We just want to make sure that there aren't issues, with the weapons like being too powerful and could be understood by the people below. Just really want to make sure there isn't anything aboard that can cause an epidemic on Earth.

Voice: Very well, we would like to have an inspection anyway for legal reasons.

Solar Dragon: Alright then, let's get on; be sharp there may be trouble.

Solar Lion(Apprehensively): They're letting us on way too easily.

Solar Shark: Agreed, we're going to have to prepare for a fight.

Solar Dragon: Keep preaching to the choir, also prepare the tector's, never know when you might need them, mines good, you guys?

Solar Shark: All clear, internal scan is green.

Solar Lion: Also clear.

Solar Dragon: Excellent, now let's get in and greet our hosts.

{Onboard the weapons transport ship the captain smiled as he wiped the conversation, he was going to retire well with the profits from their jets, suits, mechs, and bodies once they went on the market along with the weapons trade and the slave market.

Smiling he went to a screen and pressed a small button calling the weapons officer)

Captain: Equip the men with neuro-wipers and heavy cannons.

(Taking the hand off the button he relaxed as he planned his retirement.

Inside a large docking bay 3,000 soldiers looked at the landing area in hidden positions while a small group came to meet the intruders, they were armed with neuro-whips and injection spikes meant to neutralize them.

The door opened revealing the three jets whose noses glowed for a moment; the troops looked at each other when the cockpits opened and three figures shot out of the jets with a blast of compressed air.

The three landed and drew three weapons, the red drew a pair of swords, the blue had fin like attachments on her arms and legs with a pair of dagger in hand, while the yellow carried a large axe.)

Solar Dragon: Thought you could trap us eh?

Solar Shark: I got 3,000 exact from my counter, apart from Larry, Moe, and Curly here, I say 20 minutes with weapons.

Solar Lion: Alright then, kill them all and let the guy upstairs sort them out?

Solar Dragon: I like that marines quote, its so descriptive of how war and life works.

Fake Rep 1: You can't! We have a right to trade on Earth!

Solar Shark: True, but troops and a hold that is empty? That suggests slaves to me. Your slave traders and under British law as we are above that fair country we can confiscate your goods, also the laws of self-defense say we can defend ourselves from unreasonable attacks.

(They then leapt up as their weapons glowed and cried "SOLAR SLICE!" as they came down, the fake representatives screamed as they were sliced in half. Stunned the troops opened fire with laser cannon but the three rolled away and leapt up and straight into groups of twenty troops, slicing them apart, some took out neuro-wipers and stabbed at them but got a shock as they dodged and sliced.

On her end Solar Shark was counting down the kills mentally, already at 169, she then felt a stab at her neck, more like a prick but it had to be dealt with when she felt two arms go around her chest and a voice say "Time to have fun."

Smiling as she saw a man run to stab her, she spun and the man behind her fell as his mind was wiped, spinning again she stabbed both.

After a full 19 minutes of this all three stood over a corpse littered room, looking around Solar Dragon sighed.)

Solar Dragon: Can't get good troops these days can they?

Solar Lion: I know, they must be idiots, they kept trying to grab me!

Solar Lion: Can we maul the rest for that alone?

Solar Dragon: Oh yes, there's only one person allowed to do anything untoward to Shark and that's me!

He walks over to a comm panel pressing a button a hologram of the captain appears.)

Captain: Ah Cragerz, how goes it? Had your-who are you?!" (He screams in shock as he sees Solar Dragon.)

Solar Dragon: Solar Dragon is all you can know me by; you dumbasses thought you could ambush us? Well lets show you why that's a bad idea if you live through it.

Captain: You'll regret this!

(Screen shuts off, Solar Shark shoots a cable into comm panel causing a virus to enter it and the comm panel remains on, in a large control room the captain was speaking to a man, "Bring up the suit eradicator.")

Solar Dragon: Tectors ready?"

Solar Shark: All is green on the systems.

(Dragons eyes glowed green, they then twisted the green bands three times causing an electronic voice to say TECTOR PRIMED, TECTOR BIRTH.

The three armors then morphed as the weapons disappeared and they became bulkier, on their shoulders two cannons formed, on their fists formed two large "fists" which glowed, on their chests formed animal heads representing their animals.

As the armors finished forming the three then moved their hands to the waists and clutched two grips that had formed, they moved them up and then down causing a small jetpack like device to ignite and send them up.)

Solar Dragon: Now where is the dunghead? I want to deliver a message to him by airmail.

Solar Shark: Right above us, a serious design flaw for the landing bays would be a nice target and a good hit would wipe out the control of the ship.

Solar Lion: That's a happy thought, can our cannons blast them?

Solar Shark: To answer your question, yes, but if we build enough velocity then we can just blast through them.

Solar Dragon: Alright then, let's make this flashy!

"If there is a multiverse you just know someone's going to hate that, I know I do." Said Lion to Shark who nodded in agreement.

**Onboard Gokai Galleon-Super Sentai Universe**

Captain Marvelous was sitting at a table when suddenly he felt like beating somebody up for using his quote.

Looking around he stuck his foot out and Doc tripped over it, still he was not satisfied. He would have to look it up later.

**Back to the Apolloranger universe**

(All three landed on the ground and twisted the top of their control sticks, all three knelt and silently said prayers as they prepared for the shock.

After 3 seconds the three flew up at speeds surpassing Mach 3 and flew through the roof and into the above room, the bridge was filled with troops and people who ran in shock as the three figures flew in and launched attacks on them.

Their attacks weren't the usual hack and slash though; they were massive strikes from the cannons on the shoulders involving a nasty mix of plasma and electric shock. Either one is bad enough but in certain cases stoppable, both together? Not worth mentioning.

The creatures screamed as the plasma struck them and electrical pulses traveled in turning their already burning corpses into a thousand pieces.

Only the captain remained as they landed in front of him, this was no accident. As they land the tectors deactivate.)

Solar Dragon: Alright prick, what's the scam?

Captain: I was offered slaves and older weapon to sell on the markets if I sold a terrorist group in Russia old weapons!

Solar Dragon: You know they're terrorists? We promise you won't die by our weapons if you talk.

Captain: No, they smelled government types but wouldn't give me names, so I give them the codeword terrorists. We met ten years ago in a bar in Algiers when I was there searching for buyers. They only collected the people and weapons now.

Solar Dragon: Good, I want location.

Captain: The Broken Knee creek 500 miles west of Kursk.

Solar Dragon: Thank you very much.

Solar Lion: Why did you try to ambush us from the get-go?

Captain: The Galactic Unions forces offers a lot of cash if you can bring in stuff from 100,000 years ago, if its restored and being used the price is higher, if there's more than suits, I could've retired me and the crew in luxury if it was intact and diagramed.

Solar Shark: Why? They should know this stuff already.

Captain: Princess, you don't know nothing, the Union's been falling apart for years and they haven't recovered from that war!

Solar Dragon: How? They should've recovered.

Captain: They didn't, but the engineers and people who made it work died, it seems that Cyborg Empire targeted them with a food monster who made over half of the populace get ripped apart from the inside, since you need those men to run a galactic society they had to rebuild as the monster tore the training programs and a good amount of the computers apart, they fell into anarchy and only recently recovered.

Solar Shark: Just like Earth, but worse.

Captain: Now can I go?

Solar Dragon: Yes, I keep my promises.

(Solar Dragon turns on his tector, the captain runs as the other two activated their tector armors, they flew down to the docking bay where their jets waited obediently, the three then fired their weapons at the engine room blasting the walls apart but keeping the engines intact.

They then deactivated the tectors and ran to their cockpits and got in them, the engines roared and the weapons fired their beams at the engines causing them to overload. The three jets dropped away as the captain came in, turning he saw the engines and smiled, "Well they did keep their promise." As the ships engine core blew apart in a large blast of green energy consuming the ship, but not its cargo which flew out in blast proof containers.

Down below the three jets cockpits flew into the mechs which recovered the weapons with their mouths and the mechs fired their Anti-Image weapons causing all satellites to blank out temporarily.

Flying down the three mechs flew back into the lake and into their hangar, as they arrived the three were deposited onto the platform as a bunch of wagon like devices took the booty back.

As they left Leroy ran out panting)

Leroy: No time, Cheyenne Mountains getting attacked!

Solar Lion: Which one is that?

Soalr Shark: NORAD BASE!

Leroy: Exactly, get out and smash them, it's Cyborg Empire for sure this time.

Solar Dragon: Alright back to the jets, lets prepare to make ApolloJack if the situation calls for it.

Solar Lion: You think it'll be that bad?

Leroy: Worse, it's a being known as Axeron, a destroyer that tore through the original Solar Ranger team. He has Solar Lions mutations on a more visible and direct level.

Solar Lion: Well, it's time to skin us a cat."

(The other two ran back to the jets while Solar Lion followed.

The three got in and sent their jets flying to the fight.)

Cheyenee Mountain/Gate

(Axeron was annoyed, it was difficult to kill these human beings as they didn't stand up to fight but hid and covered each other with explosives, in a day or two they might do some damage but right now they annoyed him and the troops.

As he finally got to a soldier who took out a pistol and fired it, the creature smiled and said "Good, I'm impressed. Maybe you'll join us."

"Look to your right asshole." Said the man, turning he saw a giant rifle mounted on an armored chassis, the M1A2 Abrams launched a shell sending the beast flying as the "Silver Dart" threw him to the side.

The soldier smiled as he watched the beast get up, amazingly to him it just laughed)

Axeron: You'll definitely join us, you're too smart to let go all of you!

(Then EX-97s, smaller and weaker cousins of their infamous doomsday brothers rushed forward, before they could stop several explosions engulfed them, turning the man saw three jets that, no offence to the air force, made the F-22 look like an old hog.

They then hovered up and the cockpits launched three colored figures out. Landing they drew out several weapons, the red one drew a pair of swords, the blue drew a pair of daggers while several fin like implements ripped out of her arms and legs, the yellow held a large axe.)

Axeron: So you are ApolloRanger?

Solar Dragon: Yep.

(He rushed forward and sliced the beast with an "X" slash, Apollo Shark followed and sliced the beast a few times with her daggers, a minute later Apollo Lion sliced down on him causing a stream of blood to spurt onto his suit.

Lion screamed as the acid tore through the suit and into his skin.)

Solar Dragon: Shark help him up!

(He rushed forward and said "Inferno Slice!" He leapt up and sliced the wound with the now burning swords closing the wound and causing damage while Apollo Shark helped her comrade up.)

Apollo Lion: I'll strike with the Lion slice and you strike with the Polar cannon, it'll allow me to continue."

Apollo Shark: Be cautious when you attack and be sure to avoid my cannon.

(The two then ran forward, axe glowing while Apollo Shark drew a small bazooka type weapon, she kneeled and aimed at his back while Lion rushed forward, leaping up he called "Lion SLICE!" he sliced the back open and ducked while Apollo Shark fired a stream of ice cold projectiles at the wound before it burst freezing the acidic blood long enough for Lion to duck away.

The wound sprayed out causing her to keep distance when a guard ran up to her holding a flamethrower, "Need help miss?" he asked, looking at him she shook his head.)

Solar Shark: Too little heat, nice defense play your commander did there, wait do you have napalm shells?

Soldier: Yeah, a few, Just about to try them out with our tank.

Solar Shark: Fire one into the back.

Guard: Alright, I'll tell commander that.

(She turned to see both male comrades strike his chest lightly enough to not incur bleeding, then a large blast struck the beast causing a sun like explosion to strike the beast causing his wounds to close, the two others coughed as the air was sucked out.

Turning to her, the monster roared in agony, its fur was aflame and some of the skin was falling off.)

Axeron: BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR BURNING OFF MY SKIN WITH THAT OVERGROWN RIFLE OF YOURS!

He roared as he rushed her, kneeling Solar Shark took aim with the cannon, the monster roared as the cannon glowed brighter, as he was within striking distance she whispered "Blizzard Drill Blast." And pressed the trigger.

The beam lanced out and tore right through the monster who screamed in agony as his gut was obliterated by a stream of negative cold, Solar Shark moved the beam up obliterating his chest, to his neck when he recovered.

The monster then sliced her stomach breaking through the material and causing her to grit her teeth in agony, however she moved the beam up to the mouth and finally struck the top of the head, Axeron died with a blast as his body exploded.

Solar Shark stood for a moment before she dropped her weapon, for a few seconds she stood before the knees gave way and she fell clutching her stomach.

The other rushed up and rolled her over, the long scratches tore through her skin and nearly halfway to her organs. Acting fast Apollo Dragon picked up the cannon and froze the skin causing her to gasp in relief.)

Apollo Shark: That's how he won, his blood and claws must be used in combination, first he sliced their armor and then sliced himself, he then sent the acid onto them and they died. We interrupted that by breaking his skin early causing him to not be as aggressive as the tactic needed.

Turning the two looked at each other in confusion

Apollo Lion: You really are crazy.

Solar Shark: It's a problem that troubled me, LOOK BEHIND YOU!

(Turning the two see Cy-Planet Pluto (minus planet soul and wearing helmet))

Cy-Planet Pluto: You've done well to figure out Axeron and then kill him. However this victory of yours is false as I shall now prove to you.

(All three then pressed a button on their wrists causing the mechs to launch; the Planet felt this and said "You are most annoying; I see we have us figured out though so I'll just do it."

He then fired a beam from his hand at the remains of Axeron which started to regrow, as he turned Apollo Lion and Dragon performed their attacks on him, with the other hand he blasted them back.)

Cy-Planet Pluto: I am surprised at the try but I should've known better, sadly you lack the power to even think of touching my presence.

(Snaps his fingers and disappears in a flash of light.)

Solar Lion: What in hell was that thing?

(He then saw a dirty blood covered gloved hand offer itself, looking at the body it was attached to he saw Solar Shark whose stomach was still uncovered but had scars covering the wounds as her body repaired itself.)

Solar Lion: Are you sure you should stand, much less pilot a mech with part of your skin ripped off?

Solar Shark: I'm good, you won't be if you act sexist though.

(Makes a mock fist gesture and Solar Lion accepts her hand, pulling him up the two run to Solar Dragon)

Solar Dragon: Alright then, lets jump in 3,2,1. JUMP!

(All three leapt up and into their cockpits which launched up a second later and into the mechs as Axeron was rebuilt.

He roared in bestial anger as the three mechs faced him, he rushed forward when Solar Dragon launched a stream of plasma fire at his chest, to everyone's shock it didn't stop or affect him, thankfully Solar Sharks now transformed Hammerhead shark mech did.

The thing fell back a mile and started to get up when Solar Dragon inside his cockpit said "That's enough, we're going Jack!"

The other two nodded as they saw him get up with nary a scratch, all three pulled a green lever on their sides causing a voice in all three to say "Insert DATA."

All three pulled out a Jack of hearts and put him in, pulling the lever again the voice said "Hold on!"

As the mechs started to glow all three shouted "JACK UP!"

The robots then rushed forward and separated, parts of them flew away while others formed into each other, and eventually the robot landed and stopped glowing.

Axeron stopped in shock as he was faced with an unusual sight, the robot facing him had the face of the dragon, both its hands had either one of the other heads on it, Shark on left, Lion on right while the other limbs were off leaving a humanoid shape to face him with streaks of red, blue, and yellow on it, on its back hung the "fin" of the shark while the tail of the lion was bladed like a shuriken.

It then pulled out a giant pistol like device and aimed it, Axeron moved back and said "Try it freaks!"

They happily complied as several laser streams burned off parts of his skin, roaring Axeron leapt up and slashed the robots armor causing it to spark when two holes opened near the shoulders and revealed two large cannons, both launched a stream of either burning hot plasma or freezing cold ice which blew apart his shoulders.

Falling back as his arms fell off he then saw the robot insert the gun into its leg and draw a large sword, then a cry from all three roared out for all to hear "SOLAR SLICE!"

The robot leapt up until the sun was behind them, the robot then flipped in midair as both hands grabbed the glowing sword, and the robot then fell to the Earth while the sword sliced through the beast in the middle cutting him in half. The beast screamed his last as he fell in half and the ground where he exploded in two massive explosions.

The robot then raised its arm in victory, then the rockets emerged from its back and the two rockets blasted sending it flying.

As it was halfway back the robot turned and raised its pistol and fired out rounds that worked similar to the Anti-Image missiles blanking out all satellites in the area as it separated into the three mechs and went back to base.

As they got in Leroy met them at the docking bay worriedly, as they approached he noticed Solar Sharks wounds.)

Leroy: Damn, you're lucky your armors were upgraded and that he wasn't ready for his giant form.

Solar Lion: Not ready?

Solar Shark: Meaning he never used it before, there are ways to tell on living creatures but that requires time.

Solar Dragon: Oh, now what did we fa-.

(All three fall to the ground asleep, exhausted by the day and the adrenaline rush.)

Leroy: This isn't going to be a regular thing is it?

(Shaking his head he picks them up and moves them to their beds, looking at them he decides to leave, just before he does he sets an alarm clock and puts it next to Reggie who grabs it and hugs it.

Smiling Leroy leaves whistling a tune counting down the minutes till they awaken and resume their civilian lives.)


	3. Chapter 3 Smogbot!

Solar Ranger Apolloranger

(On a lonely plain that has blue skies and is next to the ocean is a yellow ATV, on the water is a blue jetski, and above both is a red single person jet. They then pick up speed and then several explosions erupt behind them, then three voices cry out

Voices: Solar Ranger, APOLLORANGER!

Music theme:

(Add the BGM of Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan to the lyrics, it'll make it better)

_If the sun should ever die_

_All would end with its dying cry._

_So now, we must roll the dice_

_That determines our place_

_In this ever expanding universe._

_Now head out and grab the light with all of you're might_

_And earn that place in life we have to earn_

_Dragon, Shark, Lion_

_Dragon, Shark, Lion_

_Stand and shimmer with the intensity of life behind you_

_Follow the Sun (Sun!)_

_Grab the Sun (Sun!)_

_And earn the reward you've earned, Solar Ranger Apolloranger!_)

**Mysterious Smog? Apollo Lion in Danger!**

Narrator: Inside the group of Cyborg Planet Kings there are few blessed with real intelligence, which is usually not necessary as there heightened senses, spies, and mass logistical support allow them mastery over all.

Thankfully it proved to be a weakness at times allowing the allied planets to defeat them once, now against Apolloranger it is a matter of time before they make use of the past knowledge to defeat them.

In the scheme of things the most quiet but most intelligent of the lot was undoubtedly Cyborg Planet King Saturn, being brain damaged by the explosion of his former body it is the least outspoken and also the hardest to control.

Today he is revealing a scheme for Earth.

(Inside the chamber the Cyborg Planet Kings sit around the Cyborg Emperor who looks at Saturn who makes muttering sounds as he prepares himself, unlike the others the planet soul is not gifted with a perfect stream but rather has to piece it together piece by piece. At last he is ready.)

Cy-Planet Saturn: Mu-mu-my Emperor. (Shakes) I-am, pu-pu-pleased to re-reveal my plan. As you-kn-kn-know we have disco-vered that Ea-rth has re-ceived a weapons shipment.

I p-lan to dest-tr-tr-oy the ones that ar-ar-e being re-covered with Gen-er-eral SmaugBot.

(In an instant the room erupts into mass panic as the Planet Kings roar at it attacking it with some fear evident in their tones until Cyborg Emperor roars)

Cyborg Emperor: ENOUGH! Explain.

Cy-Planet Saturn: Thank you, although the-r-r-re is some ju-ju-justifiable f-f-fears about (struggles) him he is o-o-our best a-agent. Had we u-u-used him ah-ah-Cheyenne th-there wo-wouldn't be a Ch-Ch-ey-Cheyenne.

Cyborg Emperor: Very well, you will send him with the troops he needs for it, I wholeheartedly agree.

Cy-Planet Pluto: I want one thing in him though.

Cy-Planet Saturn (wary): Wu-wu-at?

(It is too late as Pluto and Emperor are discussing it with each other, wary Saturn listens in and its "atmosphere" glows a deep silver and mini-explosions explode across its face on craterous volcano like places.)

Cy-Planet Saturn: F-F-ine. I wil perf-orm it.

(It walks off worried while the others look on in concern)

**Scotland-Scapa Flow military base-three weeks later**

(A lone US military cargo vessel guarded by four destroyers' steams into the port, as they dock to the port a lone figure appears outside of a barrier, it is a cloaked figure whose face is covered by a large brimmed hat, it looks as several trucks pass weighed down by their cargoes pass, as he leaves a guard walks up to him with a gun drawn, he calls for him to stop but the figure ignores him.

The guard grabs his shoulder, turning the figures eyes shine and a stream of light goes through the man's eyes and out the back of his head, crumpling to the ground the body catches on fire and the figure continues on its path.

When it walks down a path it sees more soldiers' rushing him, chuckling it walks on until it sees the last truck of the convoy, chuckling it then takes mental notes and walks away, as the troops catch up a large quantity of gas covers him and as they reach him they find he is gone.

Above them the being targets the ship (USS _Retriever_) and takes notes of its escorts, chuckling it turns to see Cy-Planet Saturn look at him, nodding the figure speaks.)

Figure: The ships are part of a US Carrier taskforce led by the _George HW Bush_, no real resistance is expected save from Apolloranger.

Cy-Planet Saturn: Wha-a-t of the uh-oth-er c-rates?

Figure: At a small facility nearby, I plan to attack it personally.

Cy-Planet Saturn: Wonde-rfu-l, ta-ke c-c-cc-are, you have f-fa-ull freed-om of ac-ti-on.

Figure: I will carry out my task.

(Saturn disappears in a flash of light leaving the figure alone, turning the light from a flood lamp in the darkening twilight sky lights up his face revealing a green WW1 style gas mask under a hat. Apart from that little else can be seen.)

**The Next Day**

(The USS _George HW Bush_ traveled with the destroyers and container vessel along with its own escorts.

The final ship of the _Nimitz _class Supercarrier she is a vessel to be proud of, 100,000 tons of metal that have the latest features on it allowing her to use her space more efficiently making her worth the cost, less than a year old she is on an around the world trip.

Outside of radar range the space cruiser comes back into the atmosphere, as it approaches a final landing approach Cy-Planet Saturn sends a signal to the ship which fires out a stream of house sized missiles, the cruiser then departs to its landing base while the missiles fly to the carrier group, 100 miles out two F-18s are led to the group and see the missiles by an AWACS.)

First F-18: Shit those are huge!

Second F-18: Roger, what do we do with them?

AWACS: Open fire when in range, code red.

Both F-18s: Roger, launching Brevity 3s.

(The planes fly to the group and 90 miles out launch Radar guided missiles known as AMRAAMS, eight missiles streak to the group, as they get close enough to hit, they break open revealing EX-98s, eight are struck but not damaged, their sensors sweep the sky for the sources of the missiles. As they get a lock on they fly to strike them, inside the cockpits the pilots get the report of hits but no losses, they hit full afterburner as they fear the worse as memories of news reports from Cheyenne Mountain come in.

They are 50 miles out of range of the Aegis class cruisers guarding the Bush when a large laser passes over them, looking up the two see a large black shape moving into crash on them.

One of the two flies up to give the squadmate a chance to flee when an explosion rips through the robot in question sending it all over the sea, looking the two US navy pilots see three flashes streak past them.

The pilots then hear a radio call from their rescuers)

Apollo Dragon: Hello Navy, please be assured that the ships are safe from interference, we can protect the group.

1st F-18: Your helps much appreciated.

(Inside his cockpit Apollo Dragon nods solemnly as he destroys another robot, his comm then catches a brief distress call.)

Voice: Run! Hes gassing us, hes an alien! Convoy ER-189 do you r- (call ends)

Solar Dragon: Solar Lion, Shark, any of you got that?

Solar Lion: Yep, near Scapa Flow. Want me to check it out?

Solar Dragon: Yes, I want to know what's going on there.

(Solar Lion leaves the fray and heads to the call source while the other two dispatch the other EX-98s.

A few minutes later Lion reaches the place and looks around, until he sees the remnants of bodies all wearing the symbol of the Army.

Stunned he looks up to see a large brimmed hat wearing man with a black cape covering his body, chuckling it shakes its head as the sounds of the convoy reach their ears.)

Figure: Twenty minutes ago you would've stopped me in my tracks.

Solar Lion: What are you?

Figure: I am quite rude; my name is General Smogbot of Cyborg Empire. I am created by the greatest of the kings Saturn. My mission is clear to you I suppose?

Solar Lion: Destroy the incoming convoy, why do you guys care about the British army though, the US I can see the reason for but the British?

Smogbot: What about those weapons that dropped from the alien vessel.

Solar Lion: Figures, the carrier group must have a ship-why am I sleepy?

(He falls to the ground and snores causing the creature to sigh.)

Smogbot: Monolouging, the art of buying and efficiently using your time.

(He turns to the convoy when he sees the escort and trucks of them, snorting he takes off his hat and cape revealing himself.

His face is covered by a WW1 style mask that is green, the eyes are covered in black tinted data glasses, a small helmet covers the top of his head, on his body is an officers uniform that looks more suited for the Napoleonic era than a modern battlefield.

He then screws off the front part of his gas mask revealing a hole which is blotted out in smoke which travels to the convoy, looking like marsh gas it is something much worse.

As the vehicles stop a soldier emerges and points a gun at the creature who chuckles and launches a stream of gas at them, the man closes his door and buttons up but the gas just goes around the vehicles, he snaps his fingers and the gas explodes destroying the vehicles.

Chuckling the being picks up Apollo Lion and goes to the wreckage finding the weapons and destroys them.

Pressing a button on its wrist a small vessel appears and takes both back to base, unknown to Smogbot his prey isn't out.

As he lands the being known as Cy-Planet King Saturn stands in front of him with Mars on the side.)

Cy-Planet Mars: Is that-?

General Smogbot: Yes sir, it is Solar Lion, he was surprised by my gas and his system was knocked out.

Cy-Planet Mars: EXCELLENT! Saturn I will tell the Emperor this, with one of the three out of the way it's a matter of time. I will also ask if he can be given back his rebirth.

Cy-Planet Saturn: Th-th-thank you. I a-am sssssure it will be usheful.

(Smogbot takes the body to a chamber and dumps him, he then leaves. Four large claws reach from the ceiling and grab his limbs and then lift him up, as they do a large drilllike appendage appears and heads to the head

A few minutes later Solar Lion screams and Smogbot returns flanked by the Planet Kings.)

Cy-Planet Saturn: Y-ou arrrre up?

Solar Lion: Theres a fucking drill near my head! Of course Im going to scream! Wouldn't you?

General Smogbot: nope. Now you will call your allies and have them come here.

Solar Lion: They have brains and use them, unlike you and your masters.

Cy-Planet Saturn: We'll ssseee.

(He pulls a switch causing the drill to spin and break through the visor and into his head. Lion roars as an electric current from the drill enters his body.)

Cy-Planet Saturn: DO IT!

Solar Lion: FUCK OFF BITCH!

(The current increases and Solar Lion screams again until he collapses, the drill leaves and Smogbot waves causing the claws to open up and drop him.)

General Smogbot: A weakling like you wouldn't last a minute against me in a fair fight, even with the fools around you, now do it.

Solar Lion (mechanical tone): I do not take orders from pawns.

Cy-Planet Mars: I authorize it.

Solar Lion: Then your will shall be done.

(He presses a button on his head twice opening a channel to Solar Dragon)

Solar Lion (normal voice): I tracked a general of Cyborg army to its base, Im outside waiting, this guy managed to wipe out a convoy before coming back. Have not engaged.

Solar Dragon: And it took you 15 minutes to tell me this?

Solar Lion: and risk losing him? You think me an idiot?

Solar Dragon: Alright, good thinking, we'll come over. If this is a trap, your dead.

Solar Lion: Again, you think I'm a moron?

Solar Dragon: See you.

Solar Lion (Mechanical voice): Sufficient Master?

Cy-Planet King Mars: Very sufficient, go outside and wait, I applaud your plan.

(He leaves in company of Smogbot and the two Planet Kings leave to report the developments to the Emperor.

Four minutes later the two other Apollorangers jets appear and the two rush out and meet Lion whose hiding in a bush.)

Solar Dragon: What happened?

Solar Lion: Idiots tried to brainwash me. Made like I was and led you guys here and my opponent is at the gate, he's an arrogant snob who uses gas, Triton V4 to be precise.

Solar Shark: Respirator in my suit, I'll knock it out.

Solar Dragon: What does he think your doing?

Solar Lion: Briefing you on the defenses.

Solar Shark: You are an asshole at times aren't you?

Solar Lion: Yup.

Solar Dragon: Lets make this Jack Churchill worthy!

Solar Lion: I really hope an alternate timeline Jack will kick your ass.

Cyborg Jack Churchill Universe

Cyborg Jack Churchill is leading a group of troops against an army of space insects when he shoots his laser in the air and says "I WILL GET YOU SOLAR DRAGON!"  
Back to This Time Line (TTL)

Solar Shark: As amusing as that would be we have to get going.

Solar Lion: Im behind you guys, so I can attack you.

Solar Shark: Any funny stuff and I'll (points at his nether region) understand?

Solar Lion: Yes Ma'am.

Solar Dragon: Move out!

(All three get up and head to the door when Smogbot appears.)

General Smogbot: I General Smogbot will destroy you! Lion attack!

Solar Lion: Gladly.

(He leaps onto Dragon and Sharks shoulders and jumps up, taking a large bazooka like weapon out he fires a large blast sending the robot flying into the base.)

Solar Lion: Weak am I? Couldn't last against you for a moment could I? Now whose laughing hardass!

(The horrific pun hits the other two like a ton of bricks and both cover their faces in shame while the two Planet Kings facepalm.)

Solar Dragon: Don't do those puns again.

Solar Shark: You wont have the ability to make children or call yourself a male after Im done with you.

(General Smogbot walks out angry)

General Smogbot: DIE!

(He fires off the explosive gas which Lion dodges, cursing Smogbot snaps his finger causing it to explode.

Solar Lion goes flying while Shark rushes forward with a plan in her mind. Turning Smogbot attempts to duck but fails as she performs a flying kick and jabs her boot sole into his eye breaking the eye cover and sending the robot down crashing.

Taking out her ice cannon she freezes Smogbot to the ground and Solar Lion walks forward and nods to her while Solar Dragon makes his move.

Leaping into the air he takes out a lance like weapon and throws it at the prone body piercing its chest, then he lands while Solar Lion leaps into the air and aims his bazooka at the lance, he launches it and like lightning rod it sends the energy right into the robots body wrecking the systems and causing it to be nothing more than a hollow metal shell.

The three look at each other in confusion.)

Solar Lion: THAT'S IT! I GOT GASSED FOR THAT!

Solar Shark: Did he have anything special about him?

Solar Lion: Something about getting a rebirth ability.

Solar Dragon: That must be what gives them their powers, since they can reborn their arsenals grow as they can destroys large landmasses and their inhabitants, those that cant must posses limited weapons and armor.

Solar Shark: Interesting Hypothesis.

Solar Lion: Now lets get in and-

(He is cut off as the base explodes as the space cruiser from earlier comes in and launches a stream of rockets at them, before they recover it fires a tractor beam and picks the base, which is shaped like a black triangle and flies it away firing anti-sensor material into the air.)

Solar Lion: That's it, that space ship will go down.

Solar Dragon: Not unagreeable after today, how long until super-Jack is ready?

Solar Shark: Another day.

Solar Lion: Lets go home, Im tired.

Solar Shark: Lets.

Solar Dragon: Finally something I want to do is an option. To home we go, and Shark?

Solar Shark: Yes?

Solar Dragon: Want to study together tonight for the chem test?

Solar Shark: Yes.

Solar Lion: Im right here, I need a girlfriend.

(The three return to the base with all procedures observed and make it to their beds before they collapse ending another long day.)


	4. Chapter 4-Author note on villains-hint!

Authors note: While I was working on the next chapter I remembered a comment made about the Sun Vulcan theme, and then I put on an instrumental version of Goranger theme and saw Poison Gas Mask of Goranger, and then compared him to Smogbot. Turns out I based Smogbot on Poison Gas Mask on him.

So I looked over my other characters and discovered that none of my monsters save for the brass were original in design.

So without further ado lets see whose what my monsters are based on.

Machiavellus- There's only one robot general it could be based on, General Deathzero of Jikkuu Senshi Spieban or Spielvan. The visor is a dead giveaway in that respect along with callousness to troops, all he was missing was a land army and air force.

Axeron- Kamen Rider V3s first opponent Kani Jaguar (Scissors Jaguar), the half and half idea comes from Kamen Rider W and the fact Reggie is crazy (HEY!) Shut up you, get back into your world!, since he's crazy I had to make Axeron had to be insane as well.

Smogbot-Poison Gas Mask all the way. Why Poison Gas Mask when Goranger episode 5 isn't even available on Youtube?  
Simple I love his look, concept and uniform (I'm a big sucker for 1800s uniforms, especially British ones) When I saw him I thought he was cool, it's a pity he's "dead" (Can a robot really die or does it have life? Ask your local philosopher today.)

A hint on the next opponent, Sun Vulcan Whack A Mole!


End file.
